Of Soul and Body
by Invader Kyuubi
Summary: When a strange figure comes to the Bureau, a mystery arises, and the Bureau must figure out what Haru has gotten herself into, and why Baron is so important, and an old friend from the past returns. BaronXHaru?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_ Is it the soul that remembers our lives, _

_ Or is it the body?_

* * *

"I must finish this soon." Mumbled a figure sitting at a desk with only an oil lamp for comfort, the oil dangerously low, supporting the small flickering flame that was keeping the darkness at bay. The figures hand were diligently working, welding a small paintbrush, in one hand while in the other held a small doll. The doll was that of a young girl, wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. The figure looked closely at the young girl figurine and smiled sadly. " Sorry" saying to the empty air around, "I wish I could of put her in something else, but whenever I tried…"

"Its fine" a soft whispering feminine voice replied, "what you create with your hands will take the shape in intends to, whether you intended it to or not. Please remember you are borrowing the power of another artisan to help your own power, what form it takes is not up to you but the original artisan."

The figure gave a despairing sigh and looked at the oil lamp, it barely had any left and what little time was left… The artisan knew the need to be stopped. Just the eyes, that was all that was left, grabbing the brush and dipping it into what remained of the paint, and carefully made the lifeless eyes shimmer into deep dark pools of brown.

Looking at the doll sadly, the figure pressed the small doll to its forehead and bring the doll to its lips, the figure whispered faintly then gently kissed its forehead.

The figure then began to look around nervously and reached under the desk and felt along the wood until finding a knot and pressed hard on it. A gentle popping noise was heard and a small compartment with a bundle of gray fabric, and a little wooden box sitting in it, smiling sadly at the figure with eyes of sorrow.

"I know your going to have a hard time, and its not right of us to put the burden on you… but you will be the only one that can protect him, When you full name is spoken, you will know why you were created and who you are but until then stay safe, and please remember stay true to what you are" the figure silently whispered placing the small doll into the compartment and closing the compartment. Looking at the oil lamp flickering, valiantly fighting with what it could gather, the figure closed its eyes and took a deep breath then turned away from the flame and stared at the cold unfeeling darkness.

As the flame died and the darkness rushed to her, the figure looked straight on and mouthed one word.

Live.


	2. Chapter 2 Run

_All I can do is run_

_Run far and free_

_Yet I run for my life_

_Is that so free?_

_Why was I running? Was it from fear or instinct, or was I told to do so? I don't know I just know I must run. Must flee from those shadows. Clutching the small box and gray clock slung around me, I ran, thank god no one was around to see me. Somehow I knew that they wouldn't react well to me. Looking up I see a sign, it says crossroads. Crossroads? The word is familiar to me, yet I don't think I have ever heard it before. I quickly ran under a table and hid. I would have to move faster the sun was setting and I knew that those shadows would only get stronger the less light there was. Panting I put my hands on my knee. Somehow feeling tired felt wrong and yet I knew I should be tired. Not far from me I hear a loud plop, and turned my head fearing what I see, and I saw a cat. It was a massive thing, white except for a splotch of brown on its ear. It made a noise of irritation and seemed to mumble, and then it began to run. I don't know why yet I feel I must follow this cat._

_So I ran._

It had been a borrowing day at the Bureau, no scratch that a borrowing months. Since there last big assignment, all other jobs where nonexistent. So boring that Baron had taking to standing in front of his window just to see if he could spot anything of interest. He didn't.

" Baron, when's fatso getting back, he's late… again." Toto mumbled sitting on his perch munching on his stash of mulberries.

" I don't know Toto, I would expect him to be back by now." Baron replied not even wanting to get his hopes up that he had brought back a customer. Anything would do for know even helping a child get back its lost train.

"Hey maybe fatso actually brought someone back!" Toto replied, in the course of talking about what baron did not wish to think about.

" Too bad for you birdbrain, I didn't" Muta replied coming in though the alley and heading right for his seat.

"Useless as always, probably stuffing your face no one even wanted to come near you."

" Stuffing my face?! You haven't moved from that perch since this morning, what have you been doing up there, birdbrain."

" You already called me a birdbrain"

" That's cause you are one!"

Baron sighed knowing how this went, it happened every time they interacted. Finally deciding to end it he began to head outside, when he heard a terrible noise. Whipping his head around to the entrance, he saw a small-cloaked figure running into his way being, chased by what seemed to be distorted black shadows.

" Muta, Toto, protect the figure."

"Right" Both replied Muta taking a swing at the shadows and Toto flying and picking up the figure taking to the sky. Hitting a shadow with his can Baron spun around and sent it flying into its comrades, those shadow hit fading into an inky black mass on the pavement.

"Baron, these thing's are regenerating!" Muta yelled as he swung some around in circle."

Noticing his pile was began to reform, Baron used his special skill, one often used for showing of as Muta put all his power he combined the light in this area to shine on the creatures. As they were shadow which the light bans. The creature began to shake and scream terrible screams as there bodies caved in on themselves then faded away to nothing.

As Toto flew back down the passenger whimpering and set it down, Baron walked over to it Muta following close behind.

" Tell me miss, are you okay." The shape of the body even underneath that cloak seemed to suggest a female. Noting her shoes Baron couldn't help but think he'd seen some like that before.

The girl couldn't stop weeping, and a shudder ran through her. She's tired, Baron thought since she reeked of exhaustion. Gently puling back the hood he saw brown haired tighed back.

This hair, Baron thought, he new he had seen it before.

The figure lifted up her tear-stained face and looked at baron and the others, causing them to gasp, showing them something that would change their life forever.

…That face!

It was a face they all would have recognized.

It was the face of.

Haru!


End file.
